Hermosa Mecanico
by mary-esme-cullen
Summary: Emmett se burlaba de todos en la secundaría, él y su mejor amigo Edward eran los playboys. Que pasará cuando más adelante vean a unas transformadas chicas, de las que alguna vez se burlaron. *Todos Humanos. Emmett/Rose. One Shot*


_**Summary: Emmett se burlaba de todos en la secundaría, él y su mejor amigo Edward eran los playboys. Que pasará cuando más adelante vean a las chicas de las que algunas vez se burlaron. Todos Humanos. Emmett/Rose. One Shot.**_

_

* * *

_

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

_**Emmett POV**_

"Rayos, ya es tarde"

Tenía que llegar temprano a la oficina o mi jefe me mataría, en este caso me parece sumamente idiota ya que el Jefe es mi padre. Siempre me decía que había que llegar temprano al hospital para cubrir mi cupo de pacientes, pero a pesar de que me tomaba mi tiempo con ellos siempre salía antes que mi hermano del alma Edward.

Mi más preciado tesoro como suelo llamarlo en silencio, ese apodo solo lo sabía yo y más nadie estaba afuera aparcado, no se que sería de mi sin mi Jeep, tomé mis cosas y mi bata para ir al hospital.

"Vamos arranca" – tenia las llaves puestas en el contacto girándolas una y otra vez y nada que encendía.

"Por favor, _tesoro_" – ya mi paciencia empezaba a limitarse.

Salí a revisar por que no encendía, levanté el capó y revise todo al parecer todo andaba en orden lo que no entiendo es por que no enciende. Solo quedaba una salida, llamar a Edward su Volvo a veces solía tener alguna que otra complicación pero cuidaba ese carro como si fuera su mujer aunque no creo que Bella se sintiera celosa, marque su número contesto al tercer timbrazo.

"Habla el Dr. Edward Cullen" – dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Hey Edward, ¿como andas?"

"Trabajando obvio Emmett, se supone que debes estar aquí, ¿que pasa?"

"Eso ya lo sé" – a veces me exasperaba con sus palabras de niño inteligente, "Necesito el número de un mecánico"

"Y eso para qué, ya se déjame adivinar… una chica linda esta accidentada y el gran Emmett salió en su ayuda" – su voz era algo arrogante y sarcástica.

"No, no ando con ninguna chica" – contesté

"Que raro, me sorprendes hermano"

"Ya basta de bromas Edward, me vas a dar el número o no" – dije con lo ultimo de paciencia en mi voz, "Sabes mejor llamo a la enana, esa si que no se anda con rodeos"

"Ni lo intentes, es peor" – dijo riéndose, "anota el numero es…"

Empezó a dictar los números los anoté mentalmente, no eran tan difíciles después de todo.

"Gracias hermano"

"Bueno espero que te sirva, por cierto para que quieres el número, si no estas con una chica linda auxiliándola"

"Bueno lo que sucede es que mi teso… digo mi Jeep no enciende. Ya revisé todo y nada"

"Que mal, bueno suerte con ella…"

"¿Suerte con ella?" – alcancé a oír antes de que me colgara riéndose, ahora falta que se haya dado cuenta que llamo a mi Jeep mi tesoro. Genial voy a ser el hazmerreír del hospital, cuando llegue le daré su merecido.

Marqué el número del taller mecánico antes de que se me olvidara. Espere impacientemente hasta que me contestaron era una chica, supongo que era la secretaria o algo así.

"Buenos días taller mecánico Eclipse, a su orden"

"Ehm, buenos días necesito ayuda con mi Jeep, no enciende"

"Ya probó con revisar los cables de la batería" – dijo esa voz tan sexy al teléfono.

"Si de hecho ya revisé la batería, los alternadores y nada funciona"

"Bien ya veo que hizo todo lo posible a su alcance"

"Como le dije nada funciona" – empezaba a exasperarme un poco.

"Bien deme su dirección y atenderemos su problema lo más rápido posible"

"Perfecto" – contesté, le di mi dirección y mis datos a la chica, me aseguró que en 20 minutos vendría alguien a chequear mi auto.

Bueno después de todo la chica que atendió el teléfono debe ser muy sexy, esa voz sonaba increíblemente sensual para una chica que sabe bastante de automóviles, debo pasar por ese taller algún día.

Mientras tanto fui hasta la casa y busque algo de comer mientras llegaba, tenia hambre y no sabia cuanto tiempo iba a tardar en llegar odiaba pasar hambre teniendo comida a mi alcance, un hombre tiene necesidades fundamentales como comer, ver tv, desquiciadamente trabajar, dormir y por supuesto _las chicas_.

Ser soltero tenía sus ventajas, noches de fiestas y alcohol, podías ligar con cualquier chica sin ningún compromiso, todo era un lujo que no me gustaría perder tan pronto.

Cuando acabé salí hasta el porche a ver si el supuesto mecánico había llegado pero no había señales de nadie, decidí esperar unos 10 minutos más si no llegaba, entonces llamaría de nuevo para saber que había sucedido.

Seguí esperando hasta que un coche se estacionó cerca de mi jeep y entonces fue ahí cuando sucedió, de el se bajo una hermosa mujer alta y esbelta, con un cuerpo digno de una modelo, tenía el cabello rubio y largo, era una diosa, No! una diosa se queda corta a su lado, era divinamente sensual. Caminó hasta donde yo estaba parado mirándola, sentí que se me iba a caer la baba de la boca.

"Es usted Emmett Mc Carthy" – preguntó con una linda voz

"Si… soy… yo" – tartamudeé

"Ese es su carro" – señalo mi coche y después me devolvió la mirada.

"Si ese es mi carro y, ¿quien eres tú? – pregunté

Soltó unas risitas, mientras me estudiaba con la mirada, estaba seguro de haberla visto en mi vida, pero no recordaba donde.

"Soy la mecánico del taller Eclipse"

"¿Que tú, eres quien?" – mi mandíbula cayó al suelo al oír esas palabras.

"Soy Rosalie la m-e-c-á-n-i-c-o, usted llamó porque tenía problemas con el Jeep" – volvió a señalar mi auto con el dedo, mientras me miraba seria.

"Así que eres mecánico" – dije

"Arg!, seguro que tú eres de esos que creen que las mujeres no podemos hacer trabajos de "hombres"… - dijo elevando los dedos en el aire.

"No!. Yo no estoy diciendo eso" – intentaba convencerla pero ella me seguía mirando extraño.

"_vaya si que eres tonto acabas de arruinar tu oportunidad con ella"_

"Lo siento, no te quise ofender" – dije arrepentido.

"Da igual" – dijo, dirigiéndose a su carro a buscar sus herramientas.

Me quedé con la palabra en la boca, no supe que contestarle. Esto si que era realmente extraño.

La observé trabajar en mi jeep, se veía fabulosa con esa ropa, era ardiente y excitante ver a una mujer trabajando en un coche. A pesar de mis inútiles esfuerzos no pude repararlo yo mismo, pero agradezco una vez más a los ángeles por haberme enviado a esta diosa.

Definitivamente tendría que buscar la forma de salir con ella. Seguía intentando recordar donde la había visto.

"Listo, ya solucioné la falla, de verdad habías revisado el alternador, pareciera que no lo hubieses hecho"

"Estoy seguro de haberlo hecho" – repliqué

"Sigues siendo el mismo tonto e idiota de siempre" – dijo con veneno en su voz.

"Disculpa, ¿que dijiste?" – la mire fijamente.

"Sigues siendo un tonto y cabeza hueca"

Pero que chica tan atrevida como me iba a decir eso, ella no me conocía para decir eso de mí.

"Oye, quien eres tú para decirme eso" – dije, sus palabras estaban subiendo de tono y las mías no se quedaban atrás.

"Sigues siendo el mismo playboy de siempre, tú y Cullen siempre lo fueron"

"¿De que demonios hablas?"

"Es obvio que jamás me vas a recordar, por que tú siempre andabas con los populares y los demás no existíamos para ti"

Después todo encajó. Ella había ido a la secundaria conmigo, pero como era posible que no la recordara.

"¿Tú, tú fuiste a la secundaría conmigo?" – pregunté, mientras me devanaba los sesos intentado recordar quien era ella.

"Eso es más que obvio" – dijo, esperando que la recordara.

Mi mente no cooperaba, si ella hubiese sido hermosa en la secundaria por supuesto la recordaría. No la hubiese dejado ir de mi vida.

Segundos más tarde, mi mente dio con la respuesta, "Nooo… tú eres la chica esa que se sentaba a mi lado en geometría" – dije con asombro en mi voz, estaba seguro que era ella.

_**Flashback**_

La secundaría es lo mejor que te podría pasar en la vida, aunque aún nos esperaba la universidad nos divertíamos, pero mi pesadilla era que tenía problemas con geometría odiaba esa materia, _era el infierno._

A mi lado siempre se sentaba una chica rubia, era tímida por lo que podía ver, no hablaba con nadie en el salón y en el almuerzo solía sentarse junto a otra chica igual de nerd que ella.

Siempre llevaba el cabello recogido en un par de trenzas y tenia unos lentes, la secundaria la bautizo como la nerd mayor, ya que su otra mejor amiga era una chica llamada Bella, ambas vestían como las propias y típicas nerd. Quien iba a pensar que años más tarde Edward se iba a terminar enamorando de Bella hasta al punto que hoy en día están casados, claro esta que la hermana de Edward se encargo de hacerle una transformación de pies a cabeza. Supongo que la enana también le hizo a una a _ella…_

"Sr. Mc Carty tenemos el agrado de que nos acompañe hoy en clases" – dijo el Profesor Molina

"Si, si eso mismo" – contesté en un murmullo bajo, mientras lanzaba una risa.

La clase ya había comenzado, realmente odiaba esta materia. Nunca entendía los problemas y si no aumentaba mi promedio me quitarían mi beca y entonces no podría ir a la escuela de medicina realmente mi sueño era ser como el padre de Edward, Carlisle.

Edward no necesitaba de becas, ni nada ya que él muy holgazán no le gustaban los deportes, pues era más que obvio que se la pasaba metido entre los libros y sus "ratos libres" solo eran para la música y su piano de pacotilla.

La clase estuvo muy aburrida como siempre. Era imposible entender los problemas, las cosas se me complicaban cada vez más.

"Y bien muchachos este es el último problema, examen el próximo lunes" – anunció el Sr. Molina, mientras sonaba la campana.

Media clase gimió al escuchar eso, yo no me quedé atrás tampoco. Esto era una pesadilla, tenía que despertar.

"Ahora si que estoy frito" – dije en voz baja, pensando que nadie me había escuchado deje caer mi cabeza en la mesa.

Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, era ella la chica nerd..

"Hey si necesitas ayuda con geometría puedo ayudarte, claro si quieres" – dijo, se le notaba que estaba nerviosa.

"Lo siento, de verdad me gustaría que me ayudaras pero no puedo estoy full con las practicas, será en otra ocasión"

Ella se quedó con una mirada triste, me dolió haber dicho eso pero ni de broma me podían ver en la escuela con ella, era "_la nerd."_

"De verdad lo siento pequeña" – dije encogiéndome de hombros hasta salir del aula.

_**Fin del flashback**_

"Oh, hasta que por fin se acuerda" – dijo rodando los ojos.

"Lo siento, discúlpame no era mi intención, haberte tratado así" – dije tratando de aligerar la tensión entre ambos.

"Mejor me voy no tengo nada que hacer aquí"

"Espera no te vayas, lo siento de verdad…" – murmure

"No importa que más da, ya han pasado muchos años desde aquel entonces"

"Por favor, espera… sé que fui un idiota"

"Hasta que lo admite" – dijo rodando los ojos.

"Llámame lo que quieras, pero de verdad quiero conseguir tu perdón, haré lo que sea" – dije suplicando, ella me miraba fijamente.

"No lo creo"

"Por favor déjame recompensarte" – dije acercándome más a ella.

"No, no insistas" – dijo cerca de mi rostro, su aliento me golpeó era tan dulce.

"Eres hermosa, por favor quiero darte todo" – dije rindiéndome ante su encanto, me tenía hechizado.

"Puedes empezar con pagarme lo que me debes por arreglar tu coche"

Solte unas risas al oir eso, ella tenia razon tenia que pagarle la reparación ese era su trabajo.

Saque la cartera para pagarle en efectivo, intente calcular imaginariamente cuanto le debia aproximadamente asumiría que al menos unos 100 $ e incluso llegue a pensar que hasta mas.

"No tienes que pagarme" – dijo

"Pero es tu trabajo, dejame hacerlo" – dije

"Sigues siendo terco y cabeza hueca"

"Oye no soy ningun cabeza hueca" – me defendí, era adorable pelear con ella.

"Si lo eres" – dijo mirando mis ojos, cada vez estabamos mas cerca uno del otro.

Antes de que cualquiera reaccionara estampé mis labios contra los suyos, su sabor era increíble, sabían a gloria, eran dulces y embriagadores.

Nuestro beso se hizo cada vez más pasional y frenético, mi cuerpo quería más y más de ella. Sus manos fueron hasta mi cabello y empezó a masajearlo regalándome sensaciones únicas en el mundo. Mi lengua se adentro en su boca explorándola con pasión y locura.

Nos separamos para nuestro mal, ella se había quedado sin aire al igual que yo. Nos miramos uno al otro jadeando rocé sus labios una vez más antes de robarle otro beso pero esta vez fue mas tierno y apasionado, de la nada me hechizó. La quería solo para mí, ni loco la compartiría _con alguien más_.

"Tómame" – dijo con voz sensual, me estaba matando.

"Yo… uh… no podría hacerlo" – _ahora si que la embarré_, "No se si estas casada, tienes algún novio…"

"Cállate" – me jalo del brazo y nos adentramos en la casa, su boca atacó la mía de nuevo, mis manos la sujetaron fuerte contra mi cuerpo podía sentir su suave piel a través de la ropa, estaba loco por quitársela.

Empezó a quitarme la camisa pasando sus manos por mi pecho, mi erección crecía más y más cada vez que ella me tocaba. Le quite su camiseta lo que mi vista pudo apreciar en ese instante me dejo sin aire, no llevaba sujetador, su pecho era perfecto, redondo y deseable. Avancé hasta caer en el sofá, la recosté sobre el y me situé encima de ella cuidando de no poner todo mi peso.

Empecé a atacar su boca, fui trazando besos hasta llegar a mi objeto del deseo su pecho, empecé a besar su pezón derecho mientras que mi mano masajeaba el otro, le di un pequeño mordisco el gemido que escapo de su boca, me insto a seguir. Ella parecía disfrutarlo intensamente, sus gemidos eran asombrosos, cambié de posición para hacer el momento más duradero.

Baje mis manos hasta llegar a su pantalón el cual casi rompí en medio de mi desesperación junto a sus panties, quería tenerla y hacerla mía. _Solo mía_. Acaricié sus piernas fui subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su entrepierna, ella sintió lo que quería hacerle en ese momento, pero me detuvo tomando mi mano y empezó a masajearse a si misma con mi mano, juntos teníamos una sincronización increíble. Me libere de su agarre y seguí mi trabajo, baje hasta su entrepierna buscando su clítoris, la besé y la estimulé hasta que sentí que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar liberándose en un orgasmo, ella su sabor era alucinante.

Cuando acabé su dulce liberación, ella me sentó en el sillón, sus ojos brillaban intensamente eran azules como el mar. Me empezó a bajar los pantalones llevándose con ellos mis bóxers, mi miembro estaba cada vez más erecto con solo verla desnuda ante mí. Me sonrío malignamente antes de meter todo mi miembro en su boca, miles de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo, ella chupaba y lamía mi erección. Me sentía cada vez más cerca, su lengua lo recorría por completo. Estaba a punto de venirme no podía aguantar un segundo más y me liberé, ella me saboreó completamente. Ambos jadeábamos, pero aún así mi cuerpo quería más.

La tumbé de nuevo, besándola profundamente antes de entrar en ella, el gemido que escapo de sus labios fue único, empecé a moverme dentro de ella buscando acoplarnos intensamente uno con el otro.

"Más fuerte" – dijo, "Hazme tuya, solo tuya"

"Oh Rose, Rose"

Aumenté el ritmo de las penetraciones, nuestros gemidos eran unísonos. Cada vez me sentía mas cerca del cielo, al que quería llegar con mi diosa.

"Estoy cerca"

"Emmett" – gritó, ante su liberación.

"Rose"

Ambos acabamos juntos, esto era el paraíso. Gotas de sudor nos cubrían, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, sentí mi corazón bombear a mil por hora. Salí de ella y me recosté a un lado, la atraje a mi pecho mientras ella me acariciaba. Quien iba a creer que terminaría con ella desnuda junto a mí. Realmente me sentía con suerte, fui un tonto al haberla tratado así en secundaría…

"Eres mía" – susurré, antes de besarla de nuevo.

"Y tú cabeza hueca, eres mío"

"Perdóname mi princesa por haberte tratado así"

"Olvídalo ya eso es pasado"

"Tienes toda la razón ex - nerd" – dije entre risas.

Ella rodó los ojos al escuchar eso, y soltó unas risitas.

"Sigues siendo cabeza hueca"

"Ven aquí mi tigresa"…

_

* * *

_

**Aclaraciones:**

Emmett adora a Carlisle el padre de Edward, tanto que lo llama papa.

Pues es obvio que Alice es hermana de Edward y pues Emmett la conoce. Todos estudiaban a la misma secundaria, salvo que Emmett y Rose iban mas adelantados.

Bella y Edward se enamoraron en la Uni, pero al Alice transformar a Bella solo la hizo mas radiante para Edward.

_**Hola a todas creo que mis locuras no paran jajaja ¿que les pareció? No fue fácil escribir sobre ellos dos, son los dioses del sexo jajaja, bueno opiniones díganmelo con un review, se que desde hace mucho estoy desaparecida pero comprendan aún me adapto a mi nuevo ritmo de trabajo, no es fácil u.u**_

_**Besos y abrazos, las quiero.**_

_**P.D: Sobreviviendo al verano seguirá pausada por causas de fuerza mayor y falta de un poco de inspiración.**_

_**Nos vemos…**_


End file.
